


At Home with the Watsons

by RobinMistySaddle



Series: Marriage and Other Felonies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, How married life really is, Implied Rough Sex, Implied kink, Married Sex, Not Necessarily Season/Series 04 Compliant, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03 Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: A series of stories about John Watson and Mary MorstanNew Chapter - Chapter 8: Traumgeliebte





	1. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, in love, it's not all tenderness

He turned off the light and slowly slid into bed under the heavy covers. The bedroom was nearly pitch black save for the faint glow from the two digital, bedside clocks and a faint pale light coming from down the hall.

Already curled on her side, she shifted, bringing her to closer to him, and slid her fingers over his crotch. They pressed firmly, rubbing him through his pyjama bottoms. He reached out and found her thigh and gently stroked back and forth, moving slowly inward with each stroke, until his fingers were between her thighs. He moved his middle finger in a light circle, not wanting to press too firmly...yet.

He leaned over and kissed her lips briefly but she didn’t respond. She was too busy concentrating. Her fingers had found a space between the tops and bottoms of his pyjamas and she pushed her hand underneath the waistband. Her nails dragged along his skin making him suck in his breath. Her fingers grabbed him and squeezed. She pulled him with short firm strokes. He was momentarily distracted before he began pressing his fingers slightly harder against her. She lifted up her hips to meet his touch.

She let go of him and pulled her hand back, her nails again scraping across his skin roughly. He quickly grabbed the waistband of his bottoms, and his underwear with it, and pushed them to his feet trying to kick them off but the sheet twisting around his legs. Once he freed himself and dropped this clothes onto the floor he rolled over against her and felt the warm, bare skin of her thigh. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her hip into him as he slid his leg over hers so they were pressing hard against each other.

She grabbed his ass, digging her nails in. He responded, pressing harder against her as his hand moved over her thigh until his thumb pressed against her clit and his fingers slipped slightly into her. Her legs parted more, giving him better access, as her mouth sought out his, hungry for his kiss and tongue.

He shifted his body and worked his way so he was between her thighs. He spread his legs slightly, opening her legs wider so he could rub against her easily. Her hands grabbed his ass again and he obliged her by pushing into her, making her gasp. He pushed and slid deep into her until they were fully joined. He braced himself over her and began to slowly rhythmically thrust into her. She took the opportunity to undo the buttons first on her pyjama top and then his, pushing the fabric away and then pulled him roughly down.

His chest pressed against hers and, rather than full thrusts, thrust into her with short, half thrusts. But they were hard thrusts, pushing deep into her and pressing forcefully against her. Her nails dug harder into him, urging him on, making him moan and grunt loudly. He started lengthening his thrusts, nearly slipping out of her each time. Every time he slipped out, she dug her nails into him and he thrust back hard into her.

His right shoulder pressed down onto her. The side of his head pressed against hers. He could lift his hips more so he could thrust harder into her. It was not graceful sex, but passionate fucking. Their breaths was ragged, the sounds emanating from them guttural. Their was an urgency in their movements.

She tilted her head and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He roared, reached under her to grab her ass and lifted it up from the bed to meet his thrusts. Her teeth didn’t let go. He thrust hard over and over into her, moving at a quicker pace. Still balanced on his shoulder, he shoved his hand between them to rub her clit. As his fingers brushed against it, she clamped down tighter on his shoulder and he responded.

With one last thrust, he let out a low growl and expended himself. He kept her hips tilted up, fully in her, and his finger stroked her. He felt her legs tighten, squeezing his thighs tightlt, as she shuddered and found her release.

Quiet and stillness. She let go of his shoulder; she knew he would have a mark there tomorrow. He gently lowered her to the bed, slipping out of her in the process, and flopped next to her. She rummaged for her knickers and pyjamas and slipped them on. He cleaned himself up and found his pyjamas balled up on the floor next to the bed. Once they were on he lay next to her in the dark.

He leaned over, kissed her tenderly, a kiss she returned this time. “Good night, Mary. I love you.” 

“Good night, John,” she responded. “I love you, too.”


	2. Trousers (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men have no fashion sense...sometimes to the delight of their wives

“Are you sure you want to wear those trousers?” Mary asked.

John looked over his shoulder. “Yes. Why?”

She couldn’t stop staring at his ass, “I’m not sure they’re the sort that you would wear to a family gathering.”

He turned to face her. “I like these trousers, I just never have an opportunity to wear them.”

“I like you in them too...” She reluctantly lifted her head to look at him. “From the rear they’re very snug, and now that I see the front...” Her voice trailed off.

“You think I should change them?” He undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

“Don’t get me wrong, I...appreciate...you in them, but I’m not sure you want to show up...like...that.” She was looking down again.

“I’ll change them.” He slid the trousers to the floor and stood in the closet in his underwear choosing a new pair.

“You looked good in them...” 

He pulled a different pair of khakis off a hanger and pulled them on. “Is this better?” He turned back and forth to model them.

“That’s better.” She didn’t have a hard time looking him in the face now.

He bent over to pick the other trousers up off the floor. “Maybe another time then?”

She grinned as she turned to walk away. “You’d better.”


	3. A Choice of Colours (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Mary need to paint Rosie's bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's rating is Gen

Mary stood there with a stack of cards in her hands. “You must have SOME opinion in the matter.”

John shook his head. “No, really. I don’t know why you keep saying that.”

She took the card on the top and held it up to the wall. “I think that this would be good choice.”

John looked at it, tilted his head slowly back and forth considering it, and finally said, “Sure.”

She looked at him flabbergasted. “There are four...FOUR!...colours on the card. And they’re all in the orange family. This would look awful with Rosie’s bedspread.”

John took the stack of cards out of her hands and flipped through it and pulled out one and held it up to the wall. “What about this one? ‘Dark cherry mocha.’ It sounds nice.”

She snatched it from his hand. “It’s practically brown.” She took the stack back and rifled through them pulling out six different cards. “You may consider these six.”

He studied the cards, holding them up, walking around the room, examining them in different lights. “Hmm,” he said.

“Well?” she finally asked. 

“If I may be honest,” he said slowly, “I will gladly paint the room whatever you wish, but in choosing a colour, you’re just better at it than me. That’s why my old flat was beige.”


	4. John's Secret (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John doesn't like getting undressed in front of others

It was Sherlock’s fault. He was too insistent on tracking the murderer himself instead of letting Greg’s people take care of it. A rare ice storm had made the bridges slick and in the struggle, he, Sherlock, Greg, and the killer ended up in the Thames. Donovan was able to get them out and the ambulance took them to hospital.

The nurse had told them to get out of their clothes, to put on warm, dry ones to prevent hypoterhmia. Sherlock and Greg quickly began shedding their clothes, but John was more reluctant.

He always had to be careful. Usually during the winter he didn’t have a problem. It was during the summer, where he had to provide excuses for not taking off his shirt at places like the beach, when it was more difficult. It was also why he quit going to the gym.

He disrobed slowly. He became aware as he got down to his briefs that Sherlock and Greg were staring at him. Long abrasions and oval bruises of varying age covered his back. When he turned to face them, they could see more on his front, with dark bruises around his nipples.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” he said mater-of-factly as he turned away from them, “but I like it when Mary scratches and bites.”


	5. On the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is away from John

*ring*

John turned off the telly and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, hon.” Mary’s voice came through brightly.

“Oh, hi,” John responded, trying to get up to her energy level.

“Is it too late to be calling?”

“Oh, no, no, no.” John said as he stretched out on the couch. “It’s not too late. Just...” His voice trailed off.

“Just what?”

“The clinic. You know how it can get some days.”

“I can let you go?” 

“No, no. It’s ok.” John cleared his throat. “So how is it? Keeping you busy?”

“Of course.” John could hear her sigh. “I can’t believe Mycroft talked me into to helping him out here. Do you know how BORING bureaucracy is?”

“I was in the Army, remember?”

“Right.”

“And you can’t tell me anything else? Not even where you are?”

“You know I can’t. You just don’t have the security clearance.” There was an awkward pause before Mary asked, “And Rosie? How is she?”

“You know. Clingy, getting into everything. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I did let her watch Postman Pat, and well, now she wants it all the time.”

“Postman Pat?”

“Well, actually Jess. We...might have to get a cat.”

“A cat?” 

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“John Hamish Watson. Did you buy your daughter a cat?”

John snoted. “Of course not. But we were walking through the village, and there’s the pet store there...she saw the kittens in the window.”

John heard her sigh deeply. “And you won’t be able to say ‘no’ to your daughter.”

“I’ll be able to say ‘no’ to her as well as I can say ‘no’ to my wife.”

Mary chuckled.

“It’s late, though. I should really be getting to bed.”

“I guess.” Mary was quiet for a few seconds. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“I, um, I was thinking about you today.”

“You were?”

“Mmm-hmm. In fact, I’m thinking about you right now. And the only thing I can tell you is that I have a room to myself.”

“That’s good. I hate having to share a room with somebody I don’t know.”

“No, it means that I can right now lie on my bed, rubbing my breast, thinking of you.”

“Oh.”

“I’m in my pyjamas. And I’m alone on the bed. And I miss you terribly.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Are you in your boxers?”

“Umm, yep. Yes. Sitting here in just my boxers.” John shifted a little uncomfortably.

“I think if I were there, my hand might be down the front of your boxers...feeling you get hard in my hand. Are you hard?”

“Yes. I’m quite hard.”

“Mmmm. I’d like to stroke it for you.”

“I’d like that.”

“And what would you do for me?”

“I’d start by caressing your breasts...and, umm, I’d open your top to lick them...and suck on your nipples”

“Should I undo the buttons? I’m going to.”

“Ok.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m, umm, I’m just sitting here.”

“You’re not touching yourself?” Mary sounded disappointed. “I am. My pyjama top is undone and I’m gently rubbing my breasts. Touch yourself, John.”

John slipped his hand into his boxers and grasped his already hard cock. “Mmmm. I am.”

“Are you stroking yourself?”

“Yes. I’m going to take out my cock.”

“Think about my hand on your cock. Stroking it. Stroke it for me.”

“Mmm. I am. And my fingers would be inside your pyjama bottoms right now.”

“What should I do?”

“I want you to start fingering yourself.”

“Ahhh. Yes. Mmmmm.”

“I’m so hard here. Are you wet?

“Yes, John, yes.”

“My thumb would be rubbing your clit. And my fingers would be slipping into you. Are you doing that?”

“Do you want me to do that?”

“Yes, do it for me.”

“Ok. Ooooo. Mmmm. It feels really good.”

“I miss you, Mary. I want you so bad.”

“What next? Are you just going to keep your fingers in me?”

“No. I’m going to do my favourite thing.”

“Mmmm. What’s that?”

“I’m going to get you naked, push your legs apart and start to lick you.”

“Ohh. You’re going to do that?”

“My tongue licking your. I know you like that. Kneeling between your legs, looking up at you as I kiss and suck and lick. Do you like that, Mary?” He stroked himself harder, but holding off a little.

“I do, John.” He could hear her breathing becoming ragged. “I like something better.”

“What’s that?”

“Your cock.” She dragged the last word out, making John give a little moan.

“You want my cock?” He had to be careful.

“Yes. What are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to get on top of you...”

“And then what?”

“I’m going to fuck you.”

“Mmmm, And how are you going to do that.”

“I’m going to push my cock deep into you, and then I’m going to fuck you hard and you’re going to like it.”

“Yes! Fuck me hard!”

“Ooooo. I’m not going to last. You’re too good.”

“Do it!” Mary’s voice strained over the phone.

“Ahhhhh! Yes! Mmm.” 

“Al-most....there! Mmmmmmmmmmm.”

John panted heavily as he looked at the white goo coating his belly. He caught his breath and finally said, “I miss you, Mary.”

“I miss you, too. But I’ll be home before you know it. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll see you soon.” John put his phone down on the bed next to him and reached for the tissues.


	6. Mary, Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John accidentally reveals a side of himself to Mary

“John Hamish Watson,” Mary said, shocked, “What on earth do you think you are doing?”

John lowered the paper and looked at her, “I’m reading the Telegraph,” picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip. “England won yesterday.”

Mary look at him flabbergasted. “But, you’re...” she protested.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” John apologized as he set down his cup. “I didn’t know you were coming over now. I think there’s still enough hot water in the kettle for another cuppa.” John got out of his chair and walked into the kitchen.

“You’re, you’re naked,” Mary stammered.

John turned to look at her. “I am. English breakfast?”

Mary threw up her hands. “I can’t believe this. What if Mrs. Hudson walked in?”

John looked down at the floor. “Oh.”

“You know she just pops up here,” Mary said. “She’d take one look at you, and, well, she’s not a young woman any more.”

John looked up. “You might not want to go downstairs then.”

Mary stated at him. “You mean?”

“It’s a completely natural thing to do,” he explained. “Lots of people do it.”

“But you don’t,” she persisted.

“Clearly, I do,” he retorted.

“And Sherlock?” Mary asked hesitantly.

“Well, yes,” John confessed. “I do have to put something on then. You know how he is around a cock and balls.”


	7. Shaft-Sinking Under Difficult Conditions (a 221B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John just want time for each other

It was supposed to be a quiet, romantic night in, but John got called in to the hospital for an emergency.

The next night, Rosie went to bed early. Mary curled up next to John and soon they were kissing. She slipped on top of him, grinding down against him. He pulled her in tight. “I want you,” Mary growled into his ear. That was when the mobile rang. Mary sighed and slipped off as John quickly fumbled for it so that it wouldn’t wake Rosie. Of course it was Sherlock.

Two nights later, John was able to get Rosie down without a fuss. He slid into bed next to Mary and discovered that she had slipped off the bottoms of her pyjamas and had started without him. He kissed her and had just slipped his hand over hers when Rosie began to cry. Mary groaned.

A charity event the following night. Dinner, dancing, Rosie was staying at Molly’s for the night. They got back home, but by the time Mary came out of the bathroom, John was already fast asleep.

John came home for lunch the next day. Mary dragged him into the bedroom. “Rosie’s at a play date for another fifteen minutes.” Hot and passionate, and while they both wished they had longer, they made the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the title of the book of the same name by J. Reimer


	8. Traumgeliebte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is there for John to relax him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real events

John sat on the couch watching the cricket report. It had been a tiring day with Sherlock, running all over London, and then taking Rosie to a friend’s birthday party. He had just gotten Rosie in bed and her light off and now he was going to relax for a few minutes before he went to bed himself.

Mary walked into the room. “Mary!” John exclaimed, “What are you...” 

Mary held a finger to her lips, grinning. She was in loose short skirt he had never seen before. She twirled back and forth in front of him, the hem of the skirt rising a little each time higher. Finally, she grabbed the hem and lifted it flirtingly, revealing a pair of lace panties.

She moved close and leaned down to kissed John. Their lips parted and tongues explored each other’s mouth. John reached out and stroked Mary’s thighs. Mary undid John’s pants and pulled out his cock, kneeling down to take it into his mouth. John moaned softly, instantly hard in her mouth. He tired to stop her, protesting, “But Rosie...” She ignored him and slowly slid her mouth up and down. John immediately felt ready to explode, and he tried to stop her..

Mary ignored John and kept sucking him, being very careful to not bring him over the edge. Finally, she stopped, stood, and reached under her skirt to hook her thumb into her panties and slide them down. She straddled John’s lap and lowered herself onto him. John gasped as he slid into her, already hot and wet for him.

John held onto Mary’s hips as she rode up and down. Smiling, she pulled the skirt up so John could watch his cock disappearing into her. She would lean back, bending his hard cock backward, increasing his pleasure, before leaning forward again to give him a quick kiss. Every time she leaned back he felt like he was going to explode in her. Mary grinned as she bent back and forth on his cock as she rode him. Every now and then as she lay back his cock woudl pop out and she would quickly slip it back into her.

John kept getting closer and closer, thrusting harder and harder into Mary. He was ready to explode into her.

A bird chirped. Confused, John looked around. Mary kept going, drawing his attention back to her, riding him more. A bird chirped again.

John blinked. The digital clock read four in the morning. The bed next to him was empty. He sighed, got up and shut the window before heading into the bathroom for a piss. He got back into bed, his arm stretched out to where Mary should be. It was going to be a long week before she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works. I specialize in 221B's with a heaping of meta.


End file.
